


Gentlemen's Afternoon

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney spend an afternoon together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen's Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/gifts).



> Made for the sga_art-santa 2014.  
> For Velocitygrass. 
> 
> Credits: The base image is by J.C. Leyendecker (1874 – 1951)  
> The frame is part of a painting by G. Klimt “Pallas Athene”


End file.
